


Wasting Away Into Everything-ness

by Tiny_Flame_Goddess



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Flame_Goddess/pseuds/Tiny_Flame_Goddess
Summary: When everything can end at any minute, it's important to appreciate the little things.





	Wasting Away Into Everything-ness

The evening sky was liquid gold, washing over the fields of Possum Springs in shimmering waves. The crisp autumn air ran by endlessly, racing itself from one end of the world and back in an infinite loop of a fall chill, and amber trees rustling faintly. It carried a drowning nostalgia, a pressing weight that keeps your freely suspended in the air. The glass shards littering the ground sparkled like diamonds in the setting sun’s bathing light. It was a field of memories, dusted ceremoniously with shattered permanence. 

Mae pulled herself up onto the old dumpster with a series of grunts and fluid straining only she could muster. Gregg stood by waiting, lightly tossing a long, tubed light bulb in his hands while he waited. Upon hearing the bat clatter on the dumpster’s lid, he turned to face it, squinting slightly at the blinding beyond.

“You’re sure about this?” he pressed, tracing patterns in the dirt with his foot as Mae rolled her shoulders, flailing her bat in one hand. “Like, dude, it’s not that I don’t believe in you or anything, but we actually had to answer questions last time.”

His friend sent him down a well-meant sneer, “So what if I broke my arm, I’m still doing it.”

Gregg snickered, putting more distance between himself and Mae’s platform of trash. “Alright, alright, alright! Just making sure you don’t literally throw your arm out again.” He tossed the light fixture into the air, watching it as it wildly spun the the sky in an arc above them. Mae swung the bat with a fervent yowl--whoosh.

Smash.

“And you know, you could also try to hit these things, too!”

“Maybe you could try to throw them in my general direction!” she shot back, holding the bat back up, glowering at the space between them. Gregg chucked another into the air; watching Mae try to jump and smack the thing down was entertainment enough. Another swing and a miss was joy incarnate. “Are you serious right now?! That wasn’t even close to me!”

He laughed through her snipping, picking up another bulb. He tossed it between his two hands for a bit, eyeing Mae coyly as she tightened her grip on the bat. “It’s a shame you didn’t fall off the dumpster and land in the glass.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a shame the dumpster didn’t topple over and crush you into the glass!”

Toss.

Swish.

Crash.

“Shame that one didn’t hit you right in the face!”

Mae’s eyes narrowed, focusing intently on Gregg. She was grinning coyly, her shadow looming, “Too bad I didn’t hit it back in such a specific way that it went rocketing directly back at your face, and with so much power that it got lodged in your skull and exploded into tiny fragments into your brain.”

There was a beat.

“Whoa. Mae--”

“Throw the effing bulb, Gregg, we’re wasting daylight!”

He glanced to the side; with the setting sun suffocating the town in gold, the glass shined like those fabled stars Mae occasionally would go on about on their walks through town, from work to living. It was all blinding, but beautiful. It came with a sense of serenity that couldn’t be placed. If only it weren’t getting harder and harder to see.  
Gregg stepped back again, snatching up another bulb to throw. He noticed Mae, standing atop that old dumpster, wielding her bat like some fierce warrior. She was chewing on her lip, red eyes narrowed in his… general direction. It was getting more and more painful to look at the sky.

So of course, it was no surprise that Mae didn’t see the bottle Gregg decided to throw instead come flying straight to her face.

Whap!

She yelped, “What the hell, Gregg?!”

It was the little things.

As the basking glow of evening lifted them higher, his laughter kept them pinned in the moment, slowly wasting away into everything.


End file.
